The present invention relates to a new and distinct Floribunda Rose variety which was originated by crossing as seed and pollen parents two unnamed, undistributed, unpatented seedlings. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from known other varieties is its initial attractive tight centered petals of coral coloration which transition into contrasting coral yellow or interior petals. The varietal denomination of the new rose is ‘U.F.O.’.